


It can't end like this

by atrimea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sadness, solangelo, twist ending, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrimea/pseuds/atrimea
Summary: Trigger warning mental health ----So I wrote this as a cathartic thing for me but the endings pretty horrible so if you want to get sad then come along lol





	

You know when you're kinda sad, there's nothing specifically wrong, the world seems kinda messed up and you feel bad for your lamp cuz everyone always leaves it alone it in the dark. 

Yeah I guess I never got out of that mood. I miss being not-worried, I know the word I could use here is happy, but that's not quite right. 

I'm thinking about that song that sounds like the end of a sad movie, the song isn't even sad but it makes you feel nostalgic and stupid and old, like your time is running out. 

I'm really sad unless I'm drunk sometimes.   
I added sometimes so you don't think I'm a pathetic loser. 

I want a boyfriend, I want to be kissed and held, and I want to sleep in for one damn day. 

Like everyday, I wait for an extra second in bed, waiting for the earthquake that should kill me but is clearly late. 

Guess not today. 

Before I meet anyone, I straighten my mood up-or make it gayer, rainbows are pretty happy I guess.

The thing I'm pissed about today? Sexism. It's stupid. 

The thing I'm okay with today? Sunshine boys. Also memes 

Will makes me bright, and less annoyed.   
I don't think a lot of people on this earth can do that, then again a lot of people on this earth aren't will, that would be awesome. 

We grab coffee, and I grab a few bits of laughter that I want to remember for a long time. 

He grabs on to me. 

I help him up the stairs into his room, and then I go back Into mine to study, my psychiatrist calls me up again and I ignore her call. 

You know how people die? Well sometimes they do and that messes you up. But will isn't dead. He's in his room. 

The nurses come to check on me once every hour, this is a strange hostel. I want to move out soon though, I'm thinking about moving out forever. So I can be with will. 

I'm also thinking about those books which end with sad endings, you could use the world happy endings instead, but that's not quite right. 

Anyway I have to go, my friends have come from their college to visit me. My sister visits often, but she isn't here this time. 

Bye Percy, see you soon!


End file.
